Guardians of Tokyo 2: Around the World
by kisshuismylife
Summary: A continuation of my first story. Please read that one first.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 58:**

**Hideki's Guarding the Dimension!**

**(Written by my friend)**

They teleported to the Midori no Kishi's dimension, each trying to be quiet. Once there, they decided it was safe to split up, and they each went in opposite directions. Ayame took the left, Dire Bite took the right, and Shishi continued forward.

Ayame was slowly floating above the ground so as not to make a sound. As she turned a corner, she saw a big, shadowed form coming toward her. Ayame then folded her hands and whispered something inaudible, after that she was invisible.

"_Yes! It worked!" _Ayame thought as she moved into the shadows. As the figure moved into the light, Ayame covered her mouth to hide a gasp. Standing right in front of her was Hideki, wrapped in bandages and looking sad.

"Ayame…. I'm SO sorry…" he whispered, and continued on his patrol.

Remaining invisible, Ayame continued her search. It was a few hours before she found anything, but then she found Kitsutsuki and the Midori no Kishi children tied up together and asleep.

**We're sorry it's so short!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 59:**

**The Next Rescue Operation**

While Ayame found Kitsutsuki and the children, Shishi and Dire Bite ended up in the same place, and decided to go on together. Then Shishi got a telepathic message from Ayame, saying she had found Kitsutsuki and the Midori no Kishi children. Ayame wanted Shishi to find Dire Bite and teleport to her location. Since Dire Bite was already with Shishi, the two of them teleported to Ayame right away.

As soon as they arrived, Ayame said, "We have to wake them up to get them out of here. I also don't know where the others are."

"I have an idea," said Shishi. "You two stay here and get them out, and I'll go find the others. Ayame and I can communicate telepathically, so I'll tell her when I find them."

"That sounds like a good plan," Ayame said. "Be careful, Shishi."

Shishi nodded and left. Ayame and Dire Bite turned to the cage.

"This isn't going to be easy," said Dire Bite. "We can't make a lot of noise, or the Midori no Kishi will hear us."

Ayame put her palms against the bars of the cage, and said, "We can't go inside; it might cancel out our powers. We have to wake them up and have them help us break the cage open."

"But how can we wake them up without making too much noise?" Dire Bite asked.

"I'll try to send a telepathic message to Kitsutsuki," Ayame said. She closed her eyes and said telepathically, "Wake up, Kitsutsuki. We need you to wake up." She said it over and over, until Kitsutsuki began to stir. Her movements woke up the children, too.

Meanwhile, Shishi had been looking for the other cage. She figured the humans and Cyniclons would be together, and when she found the cage, she saw she was right. However, three of them were missing. Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were gone! The others were awake, but didn't seem to notice Shishi.

"Are you guys alright? What happened?" Shishi asked.

The others looked up, startled. "Shishi!" they asked.

"Yes. Where are Kisshu, Pai and Taruto?" Shishi asked.

The others exchanged glances, and Light Pink said, "We don't know. We woke up and they were gone. This cage cancels out not only Cyniclon powers, but the Mew Mew's powers too. Can you help us get out?"

Shishi looked at the cage, nodded, and simply ripped the door off its hinges. The others ran out.

"Where's Ayame?" asked Emiko.

"She and Dire Bite are trying to free Kitsutsuki and the children," Shishi said. "We should go help them, and then we can all look for Kisshu, Pai and Taruto."

"We don't need help," Dire Bite said from behind Shishi. "That cage didn't cancel out Midori no Kishi powers, so once we woke them up, they got out on their own. That sleep spell was really powerful, though. I had to give Ayame some of my power to break it."

Kitsutsuki said, "Thanks for the help, but we need to find Kisshu, Pai and Taruto now."

Suddenly, they heard a scream. "That sounds like Taru-Taru!" Pudding said, and ran in the direction of the scream. The others followed. Kisshu and Pai were probably in the same place. Finally they came to a huge door. They heard Taruto scream again, and Shishi turned into her biggest form and broke down the door. Inside were two Midori no Kishi members, and one of them was Hideki! Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were also in the room, tied to tables. Kisshu and Pai were unconscious, and Taruto didn't look like he was too far from passing out too. All of them looked really beat up.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ayame shouted.

Hideki looked down and the other one said, "We're torturing them. You killed our leader, and we're paying you back."

Emiko stepped forward and in a cold voice that even scared the Midori no Kishi member who had just been speaking, said, "We won't let you get away with this. You are both going to die today, and the rest of your organization soon after." Her eyes began to glow bright blue, and the ropes binding Kisshu, Pai and Taruto untied themselves and wrapped around Hideki and the other Midori no Kishi member. "Go get them," she said to Ayame, meaning to rescue Kisshu, Pai and Taruto. Ayame nodded to Dire Bite and Shishi, and she ran to Kisshu, Shishi ran to Pai, and Dire Bite ran to Taruto. They picked the three up and teleported behind Emiko. Emiko nodded, then stretched one arm out in Hideki's direction, and the other in the direction of the other guy. She then clenched both hands into fists at the same time. Her eyes were still glowing, and she radiated fury.

The others suddenly noticed that the two Midori no Kishi were gasping, trying and failing to breathe. Then it hit them. Emiko had used the ropes so the two couldn't go anywhere, and now she was using her power to strangle them to death.

Emiko waited until the two Midori no Kishi stopped struggling to breathe, then slightly relaxed her stiff position. She kept her fists clenched, however. Emiko then raised one arm, and Hideki flew into the air. Emiko used her power to slam him into one of the torture tables, which immediately collapsed into splinters. The other guy got thrown into a wall so hard it created a huge hole, and then Emiko threw him straight through a thick glass door at the back of the room. The door shattered into splinters like the table had. Emiko waited until she felt no signs of life from either of them, then unclenched her fists and let her eyes stop glowing.

When she turned around, everyone was staring at her in awe.

"What's wrong? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Emiko asked.

Ayame spoke for everyone when she said, "Mom, you're usually quiet and restrained with your powers, and you don't get angry a lot. I think seeing you that angry and that focused on destroying your enemy kind of shocked us all, even those of us who don't know you as well as I do."

"I'm sorry if I shocked you," Emiko said. "Seeing Kisshu hurt yet again just made me sort of snap, and I guess I lost it. The Midori no Kishi are our enemies, so it's not like I regret what I did, but I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay, Emiko," Shishi said, and the others nodded agreement.

Dire Bite reminded them, "Let's care for Kisshu, Pai and Taruto's injuries."

"We'll guard the door," Kitsutsuki said, gesturing to the children and Shishi.

"Thanks," said Emiko. Dire Bite, Shishi and Ayame laid Kisshu, Pai and Taruto on the ground, and Emiko and Ayame went to work on their injuries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 60: **

**He's Still Alive?**

**(Written by my friend)**

Ayame decided to heal Taruto and Emiko would heal Kisshu; they would heal Pai together because he looked the worst and healing him first would take away all their energy. Kneeling next to Taruto, Ayame laid one hand on Taruto's stomach, and the other over his heart. Her hands started glowing orangeish-brown, and she stayed like that for a while.

Emiko laid her right hand on Kisshu's stomach, and her left hand on his heart. Her hands began to glow amber and forest green mixed, and she stayed like that for a while. When both had finished, they turned to Pai. Emiko laid her right hand on Pai's stomach and her left hand on his forehead. Ayame laid her right hand on a deep gash on Pai's side, and her left hand on a gash on his left hand. Both of their hands started glowing a DEEP DARK indigo color, and the healing began.

By the time they finished, Ayame's hands were covered in blood, and Emiko's were worse. "Ayame, I'll go wash my hands. When I come back you can wash yours." Emiko walked out of the room.

When Ayame could no longer hear her mother's footsteps, she let out a bunch of tears she had been holding in since she had had to go invisible and heard what Hideki had whispered. Ayame suddenly sensed a heartbeat that was different from her family's. It was more quiet and barely alive. Ayame floated up from Pai's side. Her eyes started glowing bright white. Holding out her hand, it started glowing black. As she turned toward the Midori no Kishi, her hand turned from black to ice blue. Then she turned to Hideki, and her hand glowed a fire orange.

"So you're still alive," Ayame said. She put her hand down and her eyes returned to normal. Ayame flew over to Hideki and saw his eyes barely open. "Hideki… I-if you return to your family and PROMISE NEVER to bother us again, I will heal you. Make your answer quick." Ayame was unsure about saying this and quickly looked to the door.

"Sure…. I promise," said Hideki. He managed a smile, and Ayame knew it was okay to trust him after what he'd been through. Ayame's hands glowed a silverish color, and Hideki's cuts and other injuries healed. That being said, his leg was definitely broken.

"Tell your mom that Pudding was hurt and had to go to the hospital, and when you went to visit her, you fell down some stairs and broke your leg," Ayame said to him, smiling as she made him float into the air. She passed a hand over him so that only he was teleported back to his home. Then Ayame heard her mom coming back, so she flew back over to Pai and made her tears disappear.

"Okay, Ayame, there is no place in this stupid dimension to wash our hands, so could you turn into an elephant so I can wash my hands?" Emiko asked.

Ayame just smiled and nodded, and a bright gray light surrounded her, and she turned into an elephant. She blew water on her mother's hands, then she blew some onto her front feet. After that she transformed back into herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 61:**

**Pai's New Girlfriend**

It was dangerous to remain in the Midori no Kishi's dimension after all the noise they made, so even though Kisshu, Pai and Taruto were still unconscious, they all teleported back to the cave. They set up some makeshift beds for the three injured Cyniclons and sat down to wait for them to wake up.

Kisshu was the first to wake up, and he seemed surprised to see everyone sitting around, and Pai and Taruto unconscious next to him. "What HAPPENED?" he asked, sitting up fast. This was a mistake. One of the injuries in his side hadn't completely healed, and the pain from that caused him to fall back, wincing.

"All of us except Ayame, Dire Bite and Shishi were captured by the Midori no Kishi," Emiko said. They somehow recognized you three as our leaders, and began torturing you. Luckily we heard Taruto screaming, and found all of you before the two in there could kill you. You've all been badly injured, and Ayame and I were tired when we tried to heal you, so the complete healing will take some more time."

"Why were you two tired?" Kisshu asked.

Ayame replied, "I was tired from breaking the sleep spell on Kitsutsuki, and Mom snapped and tired herself out destroying the two who were hurting you, Uncle Pai and Uncle Taruto. I've never seen her THAT angry."

"Jeez, Emiko, what happened?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko blushed and said, "I've been seeing you get hurt a lot lately, and this time, like Ayame said, I snapped. I ended up strangling the two who were torturing you and throwing them into the walls."

Kisshu was speechless for a minute, but finally said, "I didn't know you could strangle people with your power; that might come in handy someday."

"I just don't like seeing you hurt," Emiko said.

Suddenly they heard a noise and turned to see Taruto pushing himself up. "What's going on?" he asked. Pudding went over to him and explained what had happened. "Wow, I'm sorry I missed that," he said. Pudding giggled.

They continued talking about the Midori no Kishi and what to do next, when Emiko finally stopped the conversation by saying, "It's been three hours, and Pai is still unconscious. I'm going to see if something's wrong."

The others looked startled; they had been so engrossed in the conversation that they hadn't noticed Pai was still unconscious. Everyone quieted down as Emiko placed a hand on Pai's chest to examine him.

Finally Emiko took her hand off Pai's chest and sighed. "This isn't too good.

"What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"Well, his injuries were worse than your's and Taruto's put together to begin with, but it looks like the Midori no Kishi gave him some sort of sleeping drug, and it's causing an allergic reaction."

"What kind of allergic reaction?" Taruto asked.

Emiko replied, "It's kind of like a virus; he has a fever and very little energy. It's going to take him longer to recover than you or Kisshu."

"Are you sure it's not another parasite, like the one they put in me?" Kisshu asked, worried.

"Positve," Emiko said. "That lack of energy was on an entirely different level. Pai's loss of energy isn't nearly that bad. However, the fever's going to be a problem, and he might not wake up for a while longer. I can bring the fever down, but he won't be able to fight for a while."

"Well, there's more of us now than there were," Kisshu remarked. "But still, someone should stay with Pai if there is an attack."

"I'll do it," Emiko volunteered. "I can both heal and fight, so it should be easy for me to protect him."

"That's good, but I think someone else should stay with you as well," Kisshu said.

"I'll help Emiko," Mew Lettuce said unexpectedly.

"Good, that should work out fine," Kisshu said.

Ichigo was sitting next to Lettuce, and she poked her with one elbow and whispered something in Lettuce's ear. Lettuce immediately turned bright red. Ichigo snickered.

"What was that about?" demanded Kisshu. "Out with it, Koneko-chan."

It was Ichigo's turn to go bright red. Now Lettuce was snickering as Ichigo stammered, "Y-you haven't called me that in years, Kisshu!"

Now everyone was curious. "Okay, out with it, guys," Taruto said. Kisshu was laughing too hard at Ichigo's facial expression to speak.

Ichigo finally stammered, "I asked Lettuce if she was in love with Pai. I guess her face gave away the answer."

Lettuce buried her bright red face in her hands.

Kisshu stopped laughing and wiped his eyes, then said, "Is that true, Lettuce? You're in love with Pai?"

"Yes," Lettuce said in a barely audible voice. Ichigo started laughing, and Lettuce said, "What's so funny? At least I'm not ditzy like you were with Aoyama."

Ichigo stopped laughing abruptly, and said, "Sorry, Lettuce. I just thought it was funny that I knew all along you were in love with Pai, and I finally got you to admit it. You're right- at least you're not ditzy. I don't think Pai would like that anyways."

Kisshu said, "Koneko-chan, you shouldn't laugh at other people's love lives, even if you think they're funny. It always hurt me when you didn't get why I loved you."

"I'm sorry about that, Kisshu. But why do you keep calling me 'Koneko-chan?'" Ichigo asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction, but don't you think it's cute?" Kisshu asked.

"Kisshu, you're already married. You shouldn't play with other women, especially other already married women," Ichigo said sternly.

Kisshu turned to Emiko and said, "Sorry about this."

"It's okay," Emiko replied. "I thought Ichigo's reaction to being called 'Koneko-chan' was funny."

Kisshu smiled and kissed Emiko.

"This is all very sweet, but why didn't you tell me you were in love with me, Lettuce?" Pai asked unexpectedly.

"Pai-san! You're awake!" said Lettuce, going over and kneeling next to him.

"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question. How come you never told me you loved me?" Pai asked.

"Well, at first it was because we were on different sides, when I was fighting you as a Mew Mew," Lettuce said. "After you came back to Earth, I was just too shy to tell you, even though I was watching Pudding and Taruto and Kisshu and Emiko. I thought it would be nice if we could be like them."

"That's not a bad idea," Pai said. Everyone's jaws dropped, except for Lettuce, who looked extremely happy, and Ichigo, who was smirking at the two of them, bearing a strange resemblance to Kisshu.

"You mean we can be together the way Pudding and Taruto are?" Lettuce asked.

"Of course," said Pai. "I had feelings for you as well; I saved the Mew Mews in the battle with Deep Blue because of the things you said to me, about being friends and coming from the same planet. I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure how you would react, you being so shy."

"That makes me really happy, Pai-san," Lettuce said, but Pai had fallen back to sleep.

Emiko came over and said, "It looks like talking tired him out already. At this rate, it may take him longer to recover than I originally thought."

Kitsutsuki and the other Midori no Kishi had been silent for a while, but now Kitsutsuki said, "Don't worry, I can't sense anything even remotely nearby. I don't think they've found us, so Pai will have more time to recover."

"That's good news," Emiko said. "Kisshu, Taruto, you should get some more sleep. The rest of us will keep watch, so you don't have to worry."

Normally Kisshu, at least, would have complained, but talking had tired him out too, and he and Taruto went back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 61:**

**Are They DOOMED?**

**(Written by my friend)**

Two days later, Kisshu and Taruto were back on their feet, and Pai- well he felt strong enough to sit up, talk to Lettuce, and he was strong enough to hold Ayame. He hadn't gotten to hold her much lately, because she was always with Dire Bite.

Now it's nighttime, and two people were watching Kisshu, Pai and Taruto as always. Ayame and Dire Bite had volunteered to watch them that night. The others all slept at the mouth of the cave, so they would know if someone came in.

Ayame stood up and stretched. "I am SO tired," she said, and laid down on her stomach.

"I know," said Dire Bite, laying on his stomach next to her. "But we should be sitting up. Lying down will only make us more tired." He stood up and helped Ayame, who was half asleep, up.

"How is it that you're wide awake, and I'm not?" Ayame asked with a yawn.

"I don't know," Dire Bite replied. They continued watching Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto.

"Hey, Dire Bite? Do you hear that?" Ayame asked as she heard a whistling noise. She then grabbed Dire Bite's wrist and flew over to the three sleeping Cyniclons. She picked up Kisshu and Taruto, and Dire Bite carried Pai as best he could.

This was done just in time, because a large yellow and blue worm-like thing burst through the ceiling and into the ground. This of course was very loud, and woke everyone else in the cave up, even Ayame who was no longer tired. The Mews had gone to sleep in Mew form, so they were ready to fight.

Ayame had her mouth wide open staring at the HUGE hole, which stretched two inches from the mouth of the cave to the back. There was barely enough room to move, and when Dire Bite tried to teleport away, it didn't work. Before he could say anything, though, Ayame said something first.

"HEY! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED MY FAMILY! GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Ayame shouted at the giant worm thing. She jumped into the hole after it. Emiko followed her soon after.

"Wait! Our powers are canceled out down there!" Dire Bite shouted. He jumped into the hole after them to help protect Ayame and Emiko. Kisshu soon followed, because his wife and daughter were down there.

Kisshu and Dire Bite were falling next to each other, and they looked at each other.

"I'll get Emiko, you get Ayame," Kisshu said to Dire Bite. "And Dire Bite- keep her safe."

The two male Cyniclons made themselves fall faster, and Kisshu grabbed Emiko while Dire Bite grabbed Ayame.

When they stopped falling, they saw that there was a tunnel, and they could walk down it.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Whoever was shouting to them sounded like they were falling too. Suddenly Taruto and Pudding landed next to the others.

"There's no way to climb out, Taru-Taru!" Pudding said as she turned to him.

"We'll have to walk then," Ayame said, turning and walking off. She didn't look back to see if the others were following her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 63:**

**The Tunnel**

The others caught up to Ayame, and continued walking through the tunnel, looking for an exit. Their powers were canceled out, so they couldn't teleport. Luckily there was no sign of the giant worm, but the main thing was to get out and back to the others.

Emiko suddenly stopped and said, "I'll just check where that worm is. We'll be safer that way." She did so, and saw it back in the other dimension. "It's fine, the worm is in the other dimension. It must think we can't get out. I hope it's being overconfident."

"Me too," said Kisshu. "If there's another attack, or Pai gets worse, all our healers are trapped down here."

"I didn't think of that," Emiko said. "We'd better get out of here, fast."

They kept going, and eventually they found an opening to the outside. They climbed out and found that they were in a city.

"Where are we?" Ayame asked. Before the others could respond, an angry-looking man came up to them and started yelling at them, but they couldn't understand, because he was speaking Chinese.

Kisshu started to ask, "What did you say?" but Emiko stopped him and stepped forward. Then she began speaking Chinese too!

Ayame suddenly said, "That's right- Mom can speak any language she hears fluently."

Emiko then turned to the others and said, "He wants to know if we dug this tunnel, because it's upsetting the people who live here. I told him we were pushed in at the other end and were just looking for a way out."

The man bowed and said something. Emiko translated, "He says he's sorry he got so angry and jumped to conclusions."

"Tell him it's fine," Kisshu said. "And ask him where we are."

Emiko nodded and spoke to the man, who replied. "He says we're in the capital of China, a city called Beijing," Emiko said.

The man spoke again and Emiko translated, "He wants to know who we are, because we're not human."

"Tell him we're Cyniclons from Japan," Kisshu said.

Emiko spoke to the man again, then seemed to ask him something. The man nodded and spoke again.

Emiko said, "I asked him if he could not tell anyone about us, because we're in the middle of research and don't need spectators. You saw he nodded yes, and he wishes us good luck with our research." Emiko then spoke to the man again. They bowed to each other, and the others, following Emiko's example, bowed as well. The man straightened, nodded to them, and left.

"I said thank you," Emiko explained. "We had better go on foot for a while; we don't need him to see us disappearing into thin air."

The others nodded, and began to walk in the opposite direction from the man. Once they were sure no one was around, they teleported back to the cave.

They saw as they appeared that the hole had been filled in, but everyone seemed to be in a state of utter chaos. That is, until Ichigo noticed them, and yelled, "Calm down everyone, they're back!"

Everyone stopped and ran to the mouth of the cave- except for Lettuce and Pai.

"What's going on?" Kisshu asked. "Why is everyone so panicked?"

Ichigo explained, "Well, at first it was because the six of you had fallen down that hole. But then Lettuce noticed that Pai was unconscious again, and without Emiko, Ayame and Taruto here, we couldn't figure out why, except that he had a fever again. By the way, where were you guys?"

"We somehow ended up in Beijing," Kisshu replied.

Meanwhile, Emiko had gone over to check on Pai. Suddenly she cried, "I can't bring the fever down! Taruto, Ayame, come help!"

The two of them raced over at once, and joined hands with Emiko. They formed a circle around Pai, and their linked hands began to glow bright blue. Finally they dropped each other's hands. Emiko covered her face with her hands, and the others, seeing this, raced over.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kisshu asked, worried.

Emiko couldn't speak, and finally Taruto said, "We can't bring his fever down. It looks like he's got some kind of illness, but we don't recognize it."

Shishi had been listening, and now she said, "Let me have a look." The others backed up, and Shishi transformed into her cub form. She put one paw on Pai's chest, and after a few minutes said, "He's not actually sick. The worm from before was giving off poisonous fumes, but they only affect people who are sick already or weakened somehow. The poison then makes them weaker. The rest of us are all at full strength, so we weren't affected."

"Shishi, is there anything you can do for him?" Ayame asked.

"I can extract the fumes from his body, which will bring his fever down, but he'll need more time to recover," Shishi said.

"Please, Shishi, will you do that?" Ayame asked.

"Of course," Shishi said reassuringly. She put both paws on Pai's chest, and they began to glow turquoise. After a minute, she took her right paw off, and a minute later, she took her left paw off too, and clapped them together. "That should do it," she said.

"Thanks, Shishi," Ayame said gratefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 64:**

**Preparing To Destroy a Worm!**

**(Written by my friend)**

Everyone has settled down and Pai is sleeping. Suddenly Emiko said, "We know where the worm is. We should send a group of eight or ten of us to destroy it so it doesn't come back."

Ayame shot her hand into the air and said, "Can I choose the ten of us that go?"

Emiko nodded and Ayame said, "Me, Dire Bite, Shishi, Kenji, Uncle Taruto, Aunt Ichigo, Aunt Pudding, Dad, Kitsutsuki, and Pu-doru."

Ayame stood up, and so did everyone she had named.

"Well, we should all train first," Emiko said, and each GOOD Midori no Kishi member paired with a Mew or Cyniclon for training.

**We apologize for the shortness of this chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 65:**

**The Worm's Demise**

The ten members of the group Ayame had picked out finished training and prepared to head out. They were going to lure the worm out of the Midori no Kishi's dimension so it would be easier to defeat. Even though Ayame had chosen the group's members, it was decided that Kisshu would be their leader, because Ayame was still inexperienced. Ayame didn't really mind. She knew she wasn't ready for the responsibility of being a leader yet.

Finally the group set out. The plan was to pretend that Kenji was injured, and since he was human, they were taking him somewhere to get treated. It turned out this plan was unnecessary, because they only got a few miles away from the cave, before the worm appeared.

"You guys are gonna pay!" the worm said in a grouchy voice.

"Pay for what, exactly?" Ayame asked. "You're the one who attacked us!"

"Yes, and then the Midori no Kishi kicked me out for acting too soon!" the worm growled.

"That's your fault, not ours," Kisshu said.

Ayame saw that the worm was getting more and more angry, and whispered to Kenji, "You'd better transform."

He did so. Just in time, because the worm suddenly lunged forward.

"Scatter!" shouted Kisshu, and the group jumped apart. Kitsutsuki dive-bombed the worm's head, opening up a large gash. The worm started thrashing around, and everyone scattered again. Unfortunately, the worm's tail hit Taruto. Kitsutsuki immediately went after him, and Taruto landed on her back, unconscious.

"Can the rest of you handle this? I need to get Taruto to Emiko," Kitsutsuki called out.

"Sure!" Kisshu yelled back. Then he took out his Dragon Swords and nodded to Ayame, whose weapons were similar. Ayame took the hint and took out her weapons, the Phoenix Swords. Kitsutsuki nodded to them, and flew off with Taruto.

Shishi and Pu-doru, meanwhile, were holding the worm down. Ayame called Kenji and Dire Bite over and said, "Dire Bite, if you, me and Dad aim a huge blast at the worm's head, then Kenji can use the opportunity to cut off its head. Can you do that?"

They nodded, and Kisshu, who had heard, nodded as well. Kenji took out his sword and held it ready. They all moved into position. Kisshu, Ayame and Dire Bite combined their blasts and aimed at the worm's head. BOOM! Kenji immediately slipped in and cut its head off.

"Ichigo! Use your Strawberry Surprise to finish it for good!" Kisshu shouted.

Ichigo immediately jumped into the air and yelled, "Ribbon…. STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!" The worm vanished in a poof of smoke.

"YATTA!" everyone shouted.

Then everyone went back to the cave to see how Taruto was doing. They found him lying next to Pai, still unconscious.

"Emiko, how's Taruto?" Kisshu asked.

"He'll be fine once he wakes up," Emiko replied. "He had a broken arm, but it was easy to fix. He also has a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing serious."

"Well, that's a relief," said Kisshu. "At least he's better off than Pai. I notice he's still asleep."

"Yes. He'll be better once he wakes up, but I don't know how much energy he'll have," Emiko admitted. "We may have to wait longer until he's back on his feet."

"It seems kind of strange to see Pai like this," Kisshu said thoughtfully.

"How so?" Emiko asked.

"Well, Pai's usually stronger than me, and he doesn't get hurt as much because he refuses to act without reason and some information on the situation," Kisshu replied.

"Hmm…. I guess that's surprising, since he's usually the leader of these operations," Emiko said. "Maybe he's just luckier or more careful than the rest of us."

"I think he's more careful than Dad or Uncle Taruto," Ayame said. "Maybe that's why he doesn't get hurt as much as the two of them."

"Thanks, Ayame," Kisshu said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Ayame said. "I was just stating a fact."

"Mmmph," Kisshu said.

"Am I really that careless?" Taruto asked suddenly.

"Taru-Taru! You're awake!" Pudding said. She and Emiko went over to him.

"So how are you feeling?" Emiko asked.

"I'm fine, but if you guys think Kisshu and I are careless, that makes me kind of depressed," Taruto said.

"Ayame, you should apologize for speaking without thinking like that," Emiko told her daughter. "Now look what happened."

"Dad, Uncle Taruto, I don't really think you're careless," Ayame said. "I was just trying to think why Uncle Pai didn't seem to get hurt a lot. I'm sorry I made you feel bad."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Ayame," Kisshu said.

"And thanks for apologizing," Taruto added.

Ayame smiled, glad they weren't mad at her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 66:**

**This Time, Pai's in Trouble!**

Everyone seemed happier now that Ayame had apologized. This didn't last long however, as they heard a noise from Pai's direction, and Lettuce cried, "Emiko, come quick!"

Emiko ran over and dropped to her knees next to Pai. It looked like Pai was having trouble breathing. Emiko immediately pulled him into a sitting position, and told Lettuce, "Just hold him in that position while I see what's wrong."

Lettuce did as she was told, and Emiko put one hand on Pai's chest, and the other on his throat. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands began to glow blue, and she moved her left hand, the one on Pai's chest, so only her fingertips were touching him. Finally she took her hands away and sighed.

"What was wrong this time?" Taruto asked.

"Something was clogging his lungs, making it hard to breathe," Emiko replied. "It's possible he's been lying down too long."

"That didn't happen to me, and you said I was out for ten days," Kisshu reminded her.

"Yes, but you've been unconscious several times before, and Pai hasn't," Emiko said. "Maybe that's why, even though he's been unconscious for a week rather than ten days."

Lettuce said shyly, "I don't know if this will help, but you said the problem might be that he was lying down for too long, right?"

"Yes…." said Emiko.

"What if we woke him up, so he could sit up for a bit?" Lettuce asked. "I know he's still weak, but one of us could help him and then we wouldn't have this problem again."

"Hmm… That's not a bad idea," said Emiko. "Maybe it would help him recover if you talked to him. Let's do it."

Emiko then tapped Pai on the forehead with her left pointer finger, while snapping the fingers of her right hand at the same time.

Pai opened his eyes and tried to say something, but ended up coughing. Emiko gave him some water, and he drank it. Then he said, "What's going on?"

Lettuce responded, "You were having trouble breathing, and Emiko thought it might be form lying down for a week. I suggested waking you up so you could sit up for a bit, even if someone had to help you."

"I've been out for a whole WEEK!" Pai asked, incredulous.

"Yes, and it would have been longer if Emiko hadn't woken you up," Kisshu said.

"Maybe you should go back to Tokyo, Pai," Taruto said. "If this weakness doesn't go away soon, we can't just sit around while the Midori no Kishi wreak havoc around the world."

"Taru-Taru, that was kind of harsh," Pudding said. Taruto looked down at the ground. "Besides," Pudding added, "that would mean that you, Ayame or Emiko would have to go back too. In that condition, Pai shouldn't be on his own. Aoyama, Ryou and Akasaka-san don't have any powers, let alone the power to heal. If anything else went wrong, they would be helpless, and depending on the seriousness of the situation, Pai could die."

"You're right, Pudding," Taruto said. "Sorry Pai, I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, Taruto, you were thinking about the future, and that's actually a good thing," said Pai. "However, the fact remains that I won't be able to fight for a while, so one of you will have to stay here until I'm back on my feet."

"I don't mind doing that, as long as Mew Ichigo says it's okay," Lettuce said.

Everyone looked at her. Ichigo slowly said, "Well, since Ayame is technically a Mew Mew now, she could take Lettuce's place as the third Mew, and Lettuce could stay here with Pai."

"Thanks, Ichigo," Lettuce said.

"I was initially angry that Ryou turned Ayame into a Mew, but it looks like it turned out well, right Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked.

"Would you PLEASE stop calling me that?" Ichigo said desperately. Everyone laughed.

"No, I like watching your reactions too much," Kisshu replied. "And everyone else could use the entertainment too!" He started laughing, which set Emiko and Ayame off too. Soon everyone was laughing. Even Ichigo was at least giggling.


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 67:**

**The Adventure to America!**

**(Written by my friend)**

A few weeks passed and Pai was back on his feet. The others had done a few searches around China, and saw that there was no reason to be there anymore. Emiko was on the phone with Ryou to find out where to go next.

"So where are we headed next?... NANI! AMERICA!... FINE! Bye!" Emiko got off the phone and turned to the others. "Well, it looks like we're going to America…." That was about two hours ago. Now they were all flying through the air. The Midori no Kishi children who couldn't fly before had somehow sprouted beautiful pearl white angel wings. Shishi had sprouted wings too, but hers were a mix of purple, silverish-blue, pink and red. Those that can fly are doing so, including Mew Mint. Those that cannot are on the backs of the Midori no Kishi. Pai is on Shishi's back, because he's still worn out from being hurt. Ayame is tired for some reason, but no one else is, except Ichigo, because of her cat genes.

It's daylight, so everyone is flying above the clouds, except Ayame and Dire Bite, who volunteered to look out for a place to land in America.

Ayame let out another yawn, then saw a sign and fixed her eyes on it. She saw that it said 'American Airport'.

Ayame flew into the clouds, up to Shishi's head, and said, "Shishi! Tell the others we're flying over the American Airport!" Shishi nodded, and Ayame flew back to Dire Bite.

They decided to land when they saw a cave, and when they found one, Shishi went in first, to make sure there were no inhabitants, like bears, hermits, or homeless people. Shishi came out smiling. "It's empty," she said. They all hurried inside and went to the back of the cave, anxious to get out of sight.

"I'm hungry…." Pu-doru said suddenly, and everyone else nodded. Ayame then remembered that she had a purse full of money. "Dire Bite and I will go get some food- if that's okay," Ayame said. The others nodded, so Ayame grabbed Dire Bite's wrist and ran out.

Zakuro soon caught up to them and said, "Emiko suggested I come along so I can translate for you."

Ayame nodded, and then Dire Bite said, "Why can't we just fly?"

Ayame did a face-palm, and said, "Because we don't want to attract attention."

Dire Bite just nodded, and they went to a local dollar store. "Aunt Zakuro? Can you translate for us? You can pick out the food, too," Ayame said.

Zakuro nodded, and walked over to the man at the counter, and asked him something. The man pointed to where the shopping carts were. Zakuro grabbed one, and went back to Ayame and Dire Bite. Then the three of them walked over to the back of the store, and started looking at stuff. Zakuro grabbed a carton of water, a carton of chocolate milk, and a carton of white milk. She also put in the cart: cheeseburgers, ORIGINAL non-hot Slim Jims, bags of Doritos, pepperoni pizzas, those circle shaped PB&Js, and crackers. Then they went and paid, and took the food back to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 68: **

**This Food Is WEIRD!**

Ayame, Dire Bite, and Zakuro brought the food back to the cave, and everyone came over to see.

"What IS this!" Kisshu asked, picking up a package of Slim Jims.

"It's dried meat that tastes salty," Zakuro said.

Kisshu looked at her and said, "Yuck." Then he picked up a cheeseburger (A/N: Kisshu's used to Japanese food only.), and sniffed it. "This smell slightly more edible," he said, and tried a bite. "I guess it's okay," he said reluctantly.

The others looked through the stuff, and picked out what they wanted. Emiko picked a cheeseburger and some crackers, Ayame and Dire Bite shared a pepperoni pizza, Pai and Lettuce shared a bag of Doritos, Ichigo, Pudding and Mint shared a pepperoni pizza, Light Pink, Suihou and Akai shared some Doritos and crackers, Taruto took PB&J, Zakuro took PB&J and Doritos, and Shishi and the other Midori no Kishi all took either pepperoni pizza or cheeseburgers, because they all liked meat. Kisshu finished his cheeseburger, and they all shared the milk and water. No one took any Slim Jims after Zakuro's description.

"What are we going to do with these?" Zakuro sighed.

"Destroy them?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"We could set them on fire," Taruto suggested.

"No, that would be dangerous. They're pretty greasy too," Zakuro said. "Let's just go find a Dumpster."

"What is a 'Dumpster'?" Ayame asked. Zakuro had said the word in English.

"It's a giant trash can," Zakuro explained.

So Zakuro, Ichigo and Ayame took the Slim Jims out of the cave, and found a Dumpster. Then they threw them in.

"That's a relief," Kisshu commented when they came back empty-handed.

"Kisshu, you shouldn't make fun of other culture's foods," Ichigo scolded.

"You didn't touch those things either, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said, smirking.

Everyone laughed when they saw Ichigo's expression.

Ichigo turned bright red and said, "At least I didn't make a fuss about how disgusting they were."

"Oh, so you thought they were disgusting too, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked innocently.

Ichigo drooped, and said, "I give up. Kisshu, you win."

"Win what?" Kisshu asked.

"You can call me Koneko-chan, if it makes you that happy," Ichigo said gloomily.

Kisshu walked over to Ichigo, and put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him, and he said, "I'm sorry if I made you upset, Ichigo. I was just trying to have fun in the midst of all the trouble we've been through lately."

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears, and she suddenly hugged Kisshu. "Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kisshu asked, startled.

"I rarely hear you apologize, and it reminded me how much I care about you!" Ichigo sobbed.

Kisshu put his arms around Ichigo and said softly, "It's fine, Ichigo, I know you care about me."

"Mom, are you okay with this?" Ayame asked.

Emiko replied, "Sure. We all have hard times, and it's great if Kisshu can help Ichigo through hers."

Finally Ichigo pulled back and dried her eyes. "Are you okay now?" Kisshu asked, smoothing a hand over her hair.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Sorry to you too, Emiko. I know he's your husband, not mine."

"That's fine, Ichigo. We're friends, so if you need Kisshu too sometimes, that's fine with me. We all have our moments."

"Thanks, Emiko," Ichigo said gratefully.

"Uh… How did we get started on this anyways?" Taruto asked.

"Kisshu said Slim Jims were disgusting and should be destroyed, and we kind of spiraled off from there," Pai said.

Everyone laughed.

**My friend loves Slim Jims. I believe they should burn in Hell, that's how disgusting I think they are. It's one of the few things we disagree on. I just thought Kisshu's reaction to American food would make others laugh, so that's how this Slim Jim thing started. R&R plz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 69:  
This PLACE is Weird Too!**

When everyone was finished laughing, it was nighttime, and they all went to sleep in different parts of the cave. The next morning, they felt refreshed and ready to discuss what to do next. Since Zakuro was the only one who knew anything about America, the others asked her to tell them more about it.

"Well," Zakuro began, "America is divided up into different parts, called states. The most common example would be California, because that's where Hollywood is. The capital is Washington, D. C., and the main language is English, although Spanish is common as well. America's society is less respectful than ours; oftentimes people aren't very polite to each other. Nobody bows here, so you'll be considered strange if you bow to people. Most Americans are very proud to be American, and the government tends to think very highly of itself. People use swear words and informal language much more than we do, so if Emiko or I neglect to translate something, that's why. America prides itself on being a world superpower, and sometimes considers other countries backwards. Since Japan is so technologically advanced, I don't think that will be a problem. One thing I am concerned about is our appearance, however. America is heavily populated; we were lucky to find a place like this. It won't be easy to hide if humans come here. Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce and I can transform into humans, but the rest of you will have more of a problem. I'm also concerned about the food. Most American food is like the stuff we brought back. They have Japanese restaurants here, but I didn't see any nearby."

"We'll just have to put up with it until we get back to Japan," Ichigo said. "What should we do about our appearances, though? Not all of us can transform into humans."

"I can cast an illusion over myself to look human," Emiko said. "But I don't know that I could do it to someone else."

"Oh yeah, that's how we first met," Kisshu said. "When I was still fighting the Mew Mews, I came across you with an illusion over yourself, and tried to take your spirit to create a Chimera Anima."

"And I created a barrier around myself and let the illusion spell drop. Boy, were you shocked," Emiko giggled.

"Back to the matter at hand….." Pai reminded them.

"I have an idea," Lettuce said. "Emiko, you cast an illusion over yourself, and the other Mew Mews and myself will transform back into humans. We'll split into two groups, each with a translator. Emiko, you take me and Ichigo, and Zakuro will take Mint and Pudding. The six of us will investigate the situation and report back here. Then we can decide what to do next."

"That sounds fine," Emiko said. "The rest of you don't mind waiting here, do you?"

Kisshu sighed, but said, "Fine, we'll wait. Be careful, all of you."

"We will," Emiko and Zakuro replied. They nodded to the other Mews, and headed out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 70:**

**Alone in a Suddenly Creepy Cave**

**(Written by my friend)**

It had been two hours since the Mews and Emiko had left, and everyone was slightly bored. Since they all have Cyniclon ears, they are at the back of the cave. Ayame decided to lay on the cave floor, Kisshu is lying in midair, Pai is sitting against the wall, Taruto is taking a nap in midair, Dire Bite is lying next to Ayame, the Midori no Kishi children are all against the wall, Kitsutsuki is curled up in a corner, and Shishi is in cub form, wings still out, talking to Kisshu.

Ayame flipped over onto her stomach. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO bored," she said, then rolling onto her back again and sighing.

"No use complaining about it, Ayame. We all are. Believe me, if there was some way to cast illusions like Emiko's, I'd do it. Then all us Midori no Kishi would turn back to our normal forms, and we could go for a walk," Shishi said. She went over and nudged Ayame with a paw, still in cub form.

Tsunokame suddenly lifted his head fast. "Wait! I have the power to make others see people such as the Mews and Cyniclons like humans, and only we would be able to see each other as what we really look like! If I do that, then can we go on a walk?" Tsunokame asked anxiously.

Everyone nodded, and he did so, then turned the other Midori no Kishi into their small forms. Then they went to the park, getting called weirdos and people running away because although their bodies look normal, their coloring is different. Kitsutsuki is a woodpecker, with purple wings, and Shishi is, of course, a lion. None of the children look like whatever animal they're supposed to be.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 71:**

**The Return of The Mew Mews**

Once they got back to the cave, they transformed back into their normal forms.

"Well, that was fun," Kisshu said sarcastically. "Everyone ran away! Americans sure are scaredy-cats."

Tsunokame hung his head and said, "Sorry. I guess my transformations could use some work."

"I get the sense that Americans don't like big animals," Shishi said. "I hope they don't find this cave. If they do, we'll be in for it."

Suddenly they heard a noise at the mouth of the cave, and jumped. Luckily, it was only the Mews and Emiko, but they looked rather annoyed.

"Where WERE you all?" Ichigo demanded. "We came back to find the cave empty. We couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Tsunokame transformed all of us into animals or humans, and we went for a walk in the nearby park," Kisshu explained. "Everyone ran away, though. Americans are weird."

"You realize this could put us in danger, right?" Ichigo asked wearily.

"How so?" asked Kisshu.

Ichigo replied, "When humans see a bunch of strange animals and people, they tend to panic. It's possible that some of them have gone to the police already. If the Midori no Kishi really are in charge here, we're in trouble. The police could tell them what people saw, and they'd come looking for us. We can't attack the human police for no reason."

"Why did you leave in the first place?" Emiko asked. "We told you we'd be back soon."

"We were bored," Ayame said. Emiko glared at her.

"Sorry Mom," Ayame said meekly.

"What's done is done. We now need to make some plans, since there's now a greater possibility that we'll run into more humans," Ichigo said.

"What if I create an invisibility shield?" Taruto asked. "That would keep us safe, and Ayame can help, since she's never done it and it will be good practice for her."

"That sounds like a good plan," said Ichigo. Taruto nodded to Ayame, and they left.

"So what did you guys learn while you were out?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko sighed. "Not much, I'm afraid. We're nowhere near the capital, so we can't tell if the government has been affected or not. We did notice that some people were behaving oddly, however. One woman we asked said her husband used to be a kind and gentle man, but now he's rude and mean. She had a bruise on her cheek, so I assume he's become abusive, too."

"Another man we asked said his wife and daughter used to do nothing but nag him, but now they're sweet and never complain. And a little girl ran up to me and asked me to be her mother, because her own mother has been beating her, when she used to be loving and gentle. The mother showed up soon after, and ran at me, but a policeman saw, and took her away. Then a man claiming to be the girl's father came up to me and saw the girl clinging to me. The man asked me if I would beat the girl if I took her away, and I said, 'Of course not.' Then the man leaned down and whispered something to the girl. He then told me to take the girl with me. I ended up telling him that I had some rather unusual abilities, and she might be in danger if she stayed with me and my family. He told me that the girl's mother had tried to kill her last night, and showed me a slash on his arm that he got while protecting the girl. I finally said, "If this is what you really want, then okay, but she might come back to you different than the girl you used to know. My family is Japanese, and only two of us speak English. I'll give her the power to speak Japanese fluently, but I also have to give her some other powers to defend herself if need be." The man replied, "As long as you keep her safe, then that's all that matters." I told him I'd bring her back someday, so he gave me his address."

"Okay, where is this girl now?" Kisshu asked.

Emiko tapped the air to the left of her, and a small girl with black hair and green eyes appeared. "Say hi to everyone," Emiko said gently.

The girl stepped forward and bowed slightly, then said, "Konnichiwa, minna-san. Atashi no namae wa Hanna."

"It's nice to meet you, Hanna," Kisshu said. "My name is Kisshu. Welcome to our family."

The others introduced themselves, then said, "It's nice to meet you, Hanna."

"Thank you," Hanna said.

"I almost forgot," Zakuro said. "We got more food."

"So did we," Ichigo said. "Hanna helped us choose."

"You didn't get those weird meat things again, did you?" asked Kisshu warily.

Zakuro sighed. "No, I did not, not after you and Taruto threatened to destroy them."

"Weird meat things?" Hanna asked.

"He means Slim Jims," Zakuro said.

"Oh yeah, those are pretty disgusting," Hanna said.

Zakuro sighed again, but Kisshu said, "I think you and I will get along well, Hanna."

Hanna smiled, then said, "Aunt Emiko and I bought lots of fruit, cheese, bread, and absolutely no Slim Jims."

Kisshu laughed, then said, "What kind of fruit did you buy?"

Hanna replied, "Strawberries, grapes, peaches, apples, raspberries, and we also bought some lemonade."

"What's lemonade?" Kisshu wanted to know.

"You don't have lemonade in Japan?" Hanna said. "It's sort of lemon juice with sugar, but it's sweet, unlike lemon juice."

"That does sound good," said Kisshu.

Zakuro said, "We got milk, pretzels, chicken salad, more bread, sliced cheddar cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, and we also picked up a bunch of pepperoni pizzas from the local pizza place. They asked why I needed so many, so I said that I was picking up food for a Sweet 16 party. The parents were underprepared, so they needed something quick and easy."

"What is a Sweet 16 party?" Ayame asked.

"In America, 16 is a big birthday, and some people, mainly girls, have a huge party to celebrate. It's also usually the first party a girl can invite boys to," Zakuro explained.

"That sounds like fun, but can we eat now?" Kisshu asked. "I'm hungry."

"Me too," said Hanna. "Mom didn't make dinner last night, and this morning I ran away, so I haven't eaten in a while."

"That's terrible!" Emiko said. "What would you like, Hanna?"

"Pepperoni pizza sounds good," Hanna said.

"Great," Emiko said, and opened one of the boxes. Hanna took a slice and sat down.

Kisshu made a sandwich with chicken salad, cheddar cheese and tomato, and sat down next to Hanna, who was already on her second slice of pizza. Everyone else picked out what they wanted, and sat down to eat.

Kisshu turned to Emiko and asked, "So what powers did you give Hanna, Emiko?"

Emiko replied, "Well, as you can see, she already speaks Japanese fluently. She can also form energy blasts, fly, teleport, and she can stop people from moving, meaning she can freeze every muscle in their body, making it impossible to move or attack, just by concentrating and snapping her fingers. If she wants to freeze someone for a long period of time, all she has to do is concentrate like we do, and say "Spell, self-maintain." Then all she has to do is say how long she wants the spell to last."

"That's a good array of gifts," Kisshu said. "What do you think, Hanna?"

"It sounds really cool," said Hanna. "But why do I need all this, anyways?"

"Emiko, you didn't tell her?" Kisshu asked, surprised.

"I couldn't with her father around; he'd think I was crazy. Also, our operation is secret. Unlike SOME people, I know that I have to remain unnoticed," Emiko said as she gave Kisshu a significant look.

**Next installments hopefully coming tomorrow! R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 72:**

**The Explanation to Hanna**

**(Written by my friend)**

"What do you mean, Aunt Emiko? What do you mean? What didn't you tell me?" Hanna asked, turning her head to the left as she was eating her FOURTH piece of pepperoni pizza.

"Well…." Emiko said. "You remember I said I had some unusual abilities? Well I am not human. We will show you what I mean. But you must promise not to get scared or run away. Promise? And you can't tell ANYONE about this. It's a secret, okay?"

Hanna nodded and said, "Hai, I understand. Please show me what you all REALLY look like. Please?"

Emiko smiled, and said, "Ichigo, you and the others Mews except for Ayame transform. Tsunokame, take your illusion off of everyone."

Ichigo and Tsunokame nodded, and Ichigo and the other Mews MINUS Ayame transformed. Then Tsunokame took his illusions off everyone else. Now the Cyniclons looked like themselves again, and the GOOD Midori no Kishi were back in their BIG forms.

"Whoa! Wow! You all look AMAZING!" Hanna said, and looked dreamily at Ayame. Ayame flew over and knelt next to Hanna.

"Hanna, if you want me to be like a big sister for you, I can," Ayame said. "You see, Emiko and Kisshu are my parents." Ayame smiled at Hanna, who had just finished off the ENTIRE box of pepperoni pizza. Hanna smiled and jumped up, Ayame stood up, and Hanna jump-hugged her.

"I would LOVE for you to be my big sister!" Hanna smiled, and they both laughed when Ayame fell over, and they both lay on their backs.

"Our mission is to defeat the BAD Midori no Kishi and return the world to peace," Emiko said. "You see, the EVIL Midori no Kishi took over the world, and America is their base. Hanna! You will NEVER tell ANYONE else what I just told you. Right?" Emiko earned a nod from Hanna as the little girl fell asleep against Pu-doru.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 73:**

**Hanna's Training**

Hanna went to sleep against Pu-doru, and everyone else went to sleep soon after. When they got up, they had a breakfast of fruit, and then everyone started to practice their attacks.

Kisshu and Emiko had decided to train Hanna together, because some of her powers were normal Cyniclon powers, and others were things only Emiko could teach. First, they decided, Hanna should learn to fly. Kisshu decided to do what he did with Ayame, so he picked her up and flew 12 feet into the air. Then he dropped her.

Hanna dropped a few feet, then closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly she was 5 feet above Kisshu, laughing happily. Kisshu looked up and smiled, then said, "You're a fast learner."

"Thanks, Uncle Kisshu," Hanna said.

"Next is teleporting," Kisshu said. "You just picture in your head where you want to be, then imagine yourself there. One thing, though, if you teleport to your old home, we might have some problems, so try to teleport somewhere nearby."

"Okay," said Hanna. She closed her eyes, then disappeared and reappeared on Pai's shoulders, startling him.

"Funny, that's where Ayame ended up the first time she teleported, too," Emiko said.

"Sorry, Uncle Pai, I didn't mean to scare you," Hanna said.

"Oh, that's okay, you're just turning into Ayame Jr.," Pai said. "She did the exact same thing."

"Yay, I'm like Ayame-onee-chan," Hanna said.

"Okay, Hanna, come back over here," Kisshu said. Hanna giggled, and teleported behind Kisshu, then tackled him from behind. Both of them fell over.

"Oof, you sure like to have fun, don't you?" Kisshu asked as Hanna flew off him, giggling.

"I'm just happy to be with my new family," Hanna replied.

"I'm glad you like us," Emiko said. "It's too bad your real family isn't so great."

Hanna suddenly buried her face against Kisshu, and said in a muffled voice, "It wasn't always like that."

"Emiko, I think that was a little much," Kisshu said as he knelt down and hugged Hanna. She buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I upset you, Hanna," Emiko said. "Would you like to take a break from training until you calm down?"

Hanna nodded into Kisshu's shoulder, and Emiko came over and hugged her too, so she was sandwiched between Emiko and Kisshu. They stayed like that for a while, until Hanna lifted her head and said, "I'm okay now. Thanks for being with me."

"Of course," Emiko said. "We'll be here for you as much as we can, and the others will be here for you if we can't."

"Do you want to learn how to form blasts of energy now?" Kisshu asked.

"Sure!" said Hanna.

"It's just like with the teleporting," Kisshu said. "You picture a ball of energy forming between your hands, then picture where you want it to go after it's formed. We should probably move away from the others."

They went a little ways off, and Hanna flew up into the air. Then she concentrated on her hands, and a green ball of energy started forming. When it was fully formed, she sent it into a nearby clearing, and created a big crater. "Wow," she said.

"That's interesting," Emiko said. "Blasts are usually blue or yellow, or if they're fire, orange. I've never seen green before."

"Is it because Hanna doesn't have any Cyniclon genes, that she can create an oddly colored blast?" Kisshu asked.

"Maybe it's because green is my favorite color, so that's what I imagined the blast looking like," Hanna said.

"That might be it," Emiko said.

They decided to worry about it later. Next Emiko took over Hanna's training. There were only two more things Hanna had to learn: how to become invisible, and how to freeze people's muscles so they couldn't move.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 74:**

**Jealous and Only He Knows**

**(Written by my friend)**

"Okay, in order to make someone freeze, you imagine that person moving, then imagine them freezing in place," Emiko said. She was teaching Hanna her freezing powers.

Hanna did this and suddenly in the middle of BATTLE practice, Dire Bite froze in place. Ayame quickly made her weapons, the Phoenix Swords, disappear. Hanna teleported in front of Dire Bite and kissed his cheek, then teleported back. Dire Bite was suddenly able to move again.

"Who told YOU that you had a right to do THAT?" Ayame shouted at Hanna, as Dire Bite stared at Ayame with an open mouth.

"I did!" Hanna called back, then stuck out her tongue and went back to training.

Dire Bite pulled Ayame off to the side after a bit and said, "Are you jealous of her? Because she kissed my cheek?" Dire Bite had a smirk on his face, and Ayame's face went from paper white to bright red.

"N-no!" Ayame whispered, and tried to punch Dire Bite's head. He leaned to the left, the exact opposite direction of the punch, and said, "Then why ya blushing, Foxy-chan?"

THAT made Ayame's already red face even darker, and she resumed the practice battle, trying to hit Dire Bite, but missing every time.

Meanwhile- "Okay Hanna, in order to go invisible, you just imagine yourself where you are now, and then imagine you disappeared." Emiko's instructions were met with MUCH SUCCESS.

Dire Bite kept the knowledge of Ayame's jealousy of Hanna a secret, knowing it's MUCH MORE funny that way.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 75:**

**Ayame Makes Her Peace**

Dire Bite had been right. Ayame WAS jealous of Hanna. Hanna was growing into her powers faster than Ayame had, Kisshu and Emiko were paying a lot of attention to her, and she had actually _kissed_ Dire Bite. Ayame knew it was important that Hanna learned her powers as fast as possible, but she had still kissed Dire Bite, and he didn't seem to mind at all. Ayame was used to being an only child, so having a new little sister was strange. Ayame was still jealous, however. To make matters worse, Ayame didn't know who to talk to about this problem.

She thought about this for a while, then noticed that Ichigo was taking a break from training. She went over to her, and said, "Aunt Ichigo? Can I talk to you about a problem I'm having?"

Ichigo looked at her, and said, "Of course, Ayame. What's the problem?"

"I'm jealous of Hanna," Ayame said.

"Is it because she kissed Dire Bite?" Ichigo asked.

"That's part of it, but she's also learning faster than I did, and Mom and Dad are paying a lot of attention to her," Ayame said.

"Ayame, your jealousy is understandable, but you have to remember that Hanna just lost her whole family. Your parents are paying a lot of attention to her to make her feel welcome, and help her get over her sadness," Ichigo said.

"I didn't notice her being sad," Ayame said, surprised.

Ichigo replied, "She hides it well, but I can tell, and so can your parents. We're parents after all; we understand children and their feelings better than people their own age or close to their own age."

"What about her learning faster than me?" asked Ayame.

Ichigo laughed and said, "Young people learn faster than older people, even slightly older people. Hanna's ideas about the world aren't as set as yours were when you started your Cyniclon training, so she's learning faster. She's also very energetic, and eager to please us, so she's trying her hardest to learn as fast as she can. She wants us to keep her around, so she'll try her hardest to please us. When you started out, the stakes weren't so high, so you got to take it slow. Now the stakes are much higher. Hanna feels the urgency in all of us, so she's trying hard to keep up. She's also afraid of being alone, so she's going to try her hardest to please us by learning faster. And when she kissed Dire Bite, she was trying to get him to like her, possibly because she doesn't know him as well, and wants him to like her. Hanna is too young to understand what kind of feelings you have for Dire Bite. Chances are, she doesn't even know what romance is, so she doesn't understand that she made you upset. She might do something like that again- maybe to you next time."

"Thanks, Aunt Ichigo," Ayame said. "That really helped. I guess I was only thinking of my own feelings and not hers. I also forgot she lost her whole family- that's gotta be tough."

"I'm glad you can see that now, and if you have any more problems, you can come to me again," Ichigo said. She smiled at Ayame, then went off to continue training.

"Did you get that settled out?" Ayame turned to see Dire Bite standing behind her.

"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping," Ayame said.

"Alright, what would you like me to tell you?" Dire Bite asked, smirking.

"Never mind," Ayame sighed. Suddenly something dropped onto her shoulders, and she fell to the ground. "What was…" she began, then heard Hanna's voice.

"Onee-chan, was that surprising?" Hanna asked, giggling.

Ayame felt Hanna get off her, and she rolled over. Hanna hugged her as soon as she sat up. "Yes, but it was also fun," Ayame said in response to Hanna's question.

"Then let's do it again!" Hanna said happily.

"All right, but only once more," Ayame said.

Hanna stepped back, then ran and jumped on Ayame. They both fell to the ground laughing. Emiko and Kisshu came over smiling. Emiko said, "I'm glad to see you two getting along."

"So am I!" the girls said at the same time. They looked at each other, then started laughing again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 76:**

**Hanna's First Battle**

After Hanna and Ayame finally became friends, the training continued. Every night, they took time off to eat, have fun, and sleep. Hanna was learning new things so fast they almost couldn't keep up with her. Everyone liked her, despite her strange habit of teleporting on top of people and causing them to fall over. Emiko and Kisshu finally convinced her not to do it except during break times, and NEVER when someone was sleeping.

One day during training, Kitsutsuki suddenly called a halt. Everyone came over to her, and she said, "Something's coming, and it'll be here in a few hours. It feels like the Midori no Kishi, so we have to prepare for a real battle."

Everyone else immediately began to put everything away in the cave except their weapons. Then they left the cave. It would be easier to fight outside the cave. Then everyone spread out. They didn't go too far from each other, and Emiko, Kisshu, and Ayame stayed close to Hanna, so they could protect her if need be. They knew she would fight too, though.

As they waited, Emiko said to Hanna, "Now, you've learned everything about your new powers we can teach you, and you've practiced really hard. But this is going to be very different from training, and I want you to know that. Also, don't let yourself get overconfident or overly angry. Those emotions will be your downfall in battle."

"I understand, Aunt Emiko," Hanna said seriously, and this time she wasn't smiling.

"Good," said Emiko.

Suddenly Kitsutsuki cried, "They're here!"

Everyone followed her gaze, and saw ten huge mutant animals coming towards them. The leader of this group appeared to be a huge black grizzly bear with sabertooth tiger fangs and a yellow star-shaped mark on its head. Everyone tensed up, waiting for an attack. The bear turned to its minions and growled, "ATTACK!"

The huge mutant animals spread out and charged forward. The Mews, Cyniclons, Hanna, and the good Midori no Kishi readied their weapons.

Two of the bad Midori no Kishi went straight for the Mew Mews, and Ichigo shouted, "Scatter!" Mint and Zakuro went to the left, Ichigo and Lettuce went to the right, and Pudding, as the fastest and most agile, jumped into the air, somersaulted, and landed on the back of the one that went after Ichigo and Lettuce, a giant turtle. The turtle immediately started thrashing around, and finally reared up on its hind legs. That was what they had been waiting for. Pudding nimbly leaped off. Lettuce sent her attack at its exposed underbelly, and this gave Ichigo her chance. She leaped into the air above the turtle, and shouted, "Ribbon…. Strawberry SURPISE!" The bubbles from the attack completely destroyed the turtle, and Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding went to help Mint and Zakuro, who were fighting a giant lizard. The lizard was using its tail as a weapon, so the Mews had to keep their distance. Luckily there was a tree near the lizard's tail. Zakuro used her whip to tie it up, and Pudding used her attack to trap it. Ichigo jumped up and finished it off with her Strawberry Surprise. Then they went to help the others, who were fighting three of the bad Midori no Kishi. As they got there, Hanna flew above what seemed to be a giant rabbit. She snapped her fingers, then said, "Spell, self-maintain. Time limit, two hours." The rabbit froze, and Hanna blasted it with a green ball of energy. The rabbit went up in smoke, and Hanna flew down to join the others. A big dog attacked next, and Hanna froze it too. Then Kisshu and Pai used their lightning attacks on it, and the dog went up in smoke. This left one more, a huge squirrel. Emiko used her Fire Sword and cut its tail off. This left the squirrel in so much pain it was defenseless against the fire attack Dire Bite and Ayame used on it. Then they all went to Kitsutsuki and the other good Midori no Kishi, who were finishing off their opponents one by one.

Finally only the bear was left, and they surrounded it. "Alright, is this all the Midori no Kishi in America, or do we need to go somewhere else to kill more of you?" Kisshu asked.

The bear looked around, saw that there was no hope of escape, and sighed in defeat. "That's all we could spare for America, and actually some of the ones who came here were killed by humans when they tried to kill the president. The rest of the Midori no Kishi around the world will die if you kill me, because I am the leader, and that was one of the conditions of becoming giant animals- if the leader is killed, the others go down with him."

"That's good news for us," Kisshu said. The others saw him take out his Dragon Swords, and followed suit with their own weapons. Even though the bear had given them information, the fate of the world depended on them killing him, so they combined their attacks as one, and the bear went up in smoke.

"ALL RIGHT!" Everyone shouted. The Midori no Kishi were gone, and they could go home!

**Don't worry, this isn't the end. There's a lot more to come. Plz R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

**Guardians of Tokyo Chapter 77:**

**Hanna's New Family**

Now that the Midori no Kishi were gone, everyone was happier and less tense. However, there was one more thing they needed to do in America, and it was a hard one. They had to find Hanna's real family, and if it was safe for her, they had to give her back.

To see if it was safe for Hanna, Emiko cast an illusion over herself and Kisshu, and the two of them went to the address that Hanna's father had given Emiko. They left Hanna in the care of Ichigo and Ayame, in case it wasn't safe.

Finally, Emiko and Kisshu reached Hanna's former address, and found a pretty house with a flower garden in front. However, Kisshu noticed something.

"Emiko, what does that sign say?" Kisshu asked, pointing.

Emiko read the sign and gasped. "It says 'For Sale'! They must be moving!"

"Well, that's not good," Kisshu said. "Let's ring the doorbell."

So Emiko went up to the door and rang the doorbell. No one answered. She rang it again. No one answered. Instead, the next-door neighbor's door opened, and a woman stuck her head out. "If you're looking for the Hopkinses, they aren't around anymore," she said.

"Why, what happened?" Emiko asked, surprised.

The woman looked around, then said, "Come in, and I'll tell you what happened."

Kisshu and Emiko looked at each other, then followed the woman inside.

After they went inside, the woman closed and locked the door, then closed the curtains. After she was done, she sighed. "Are you two friends of Mr. or Mrs. Hopkins?" the woman asked. "You don't sound like an American."

"Yes, I know Mr. Hopkins," Emiko replied. "We went to college together before I moved back to Japan. I'm Emiko, and this is my husband, Kisshu."

"Emiko, don't tell her too much," Kisshu warned. The woman looked puzzled. ( A/N: Kisshu is still speaking Japanese, while Emiko is speaking English. Kisshu doesn't speak any English, so Emiko will have to translate for him.)

Emiko nodded, then said to the woman, "Kisshu doesn't speak any English, so I have to translate for him."

The woman nodded, then said, "All right, then I'll go slowly while I tell you what happened."

Then she began. "I was friends with Mrs. Hopkins. She was a very sweet woman who loved her husband and daughter very much. About a month ago, she suddenly became abusive toward her daughter. Mr. Hopkins often got hurt trying to protect the girl. Emiko quickly translated this for Kisshu, and the woman continued. "One day, about two weeks ago, their daughter disappeared. No one knew, however, until the day Mrs. Hopkins found out that Mr. Hopkins had sent their daughter away to relatives in another country to protect her." Emiko translated this for Kisshu, and then added, "Don't tell her we know about the daughter." Kisshu nodded, and the woman continued. "That day was the worst day of my life." She hung her head. "When Mrs. Hopkins found out the truth, she began to beat up her husband. Hearing the noise, I called the police. However, by the time they and the paramedics got there, it was too late. She had killed her husband. The police immediately arrested her, and the trial was this week. She's been sentenced to life imprisonment, with the death penalty if she tries to escape."

Emiko, horrified, translated this for Kisshu, who then also looked horrified.

The woman continued, "I feel so sorry for the girl, Hanna. There's no news about her whereabouts; it seems her father took that secret to his grave. I'm sorry you had to hear all this from a stranger, but thank you for listening. It's nice to know that Mr. Hopkins had friends in this world- friends that would come all the way from Japan to see him."

Emiko translated this for Kisshu, then said to the woman, "Thank you for telling us all this. I hope Mr. Hopkins finds peace in Heaven, and that his daughter will be okay should she ever hear this."

"I hope so too," the woman said. She walked them to the door, and Emiko and Kisshu walked back to the cave so as not to scare anyone. It also gave them time to talk.

"How are we going to tell Hanna all this?" Emiko asked. "She'll be devastated."

"Well, she'll still have all of us, and I guess she'll be coming back to Japan with us," Kisshu said. "Still, this is one conversation I'm not looking forward to."

When they got back, the expressions on their faces brought everyone running.

"We have some bad news," Kisshu said. "Ayame, Ichigo, please stay here while we talk. The rest of you, please wait until we're done. I'll send Ichigo over when we've finished."

The others, seeing the look on his face, agreed immediately and left.

"What's the bad news, Aunt Emiko?" asked Hanna.

Emiko and Kisshu exchanged glances, then Emiko said, "I know of no easy way to say this, so I'll just give you the truth. Hanna, your father is dead. Your mother found out he had hidden you, and killed him. She's been sentenced to life in jail."

Ayame's and Ichigo's jaws dropped in horror. Hanna's face crumpled, and she threw herself at Kisshu, sobbing.

Kisshu held her, and said, "Hanna, it looks like we're your family now. I promise we'll never leave you."

Emiko stroked Hanna's hair and said, "I promise we'll never leave you, Hanna. You are very precious to us, and I promise we'll take good care of you."

"I promise too," Ayame said.

"And I'll be there for you too, Hanna," Ichigo said. "We'll all help you get through this."

Hanna gradually stopped sobbing, and said, "Thanks, everyone. You're the best."

"I'm glad you think so," Kisshu said. "By the way, you got my shirt all wet."

Everyone laughed, even Hanna.

"I'll go tell the others," Ichigo said. Kisshu nodded, and she left.

"We're going back to Japan now, so that's where we'll live," Emiko said.

"But I don't know how to use chopsticks," Hanna said.

"I'll teach you," Ayame said with a smile. "It's easy once you get the hang of it. You'll get to see Dire Bite too, he'll be living with us."

"The good Midori no Kishi have to go back to their dimension, but the rest of us will stay," Ichigo said as she came back.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"They don't really belong here, and people would be scared of them," Emiko said gently. "Let's go say goodbye to them, so we can go home."

"Okay, but I'll miss them," Hanna said. Everyone then said their goodbyes, and the good Midori no Kishi went back to their own dimension.

Once they were gone, Kisshu turned to the others and said, "All right, everyone, let's go home!"

**I know this chapter was pretty depressing. The story isn't over yet, but I'm going to put the next adventure under a different title. R&R!**


End file.
